<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life after ReLife by joyfulcocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708617">Life after ReLife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulcocoa/pseuds/joyfulcocoa'>joyfulcocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ReLIFE (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An ships kaizuki/ryo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Chizuru still loves Arata, Crushes, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Ryo is in denial, Ryo is scared that Kazuki is gonna reject him, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, don't know if i'll ever finish this, ryo is such a tsundere at times, somone needs to write fanfics for these two so here ya go, why did i find this anime under boys love?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulcocoa/pseuds/joyfulcocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaizaki finished his ReLife experiment successfully, he got the job he was looking for...at ReLife Headquarters. Of course that wasn't a good thing for Ryo considering that he had developed feelings for Kaizaki while he was his handler. Ryo was actually quite sure that his feelings for Kaizaki would never be requited, so he decided to put up a very weak tough guys act whenever he was around him. Meanwhile An is planning a plot to get the two "Idiots" together, because well, let's face it their both idiots. Of course the question is, will it all work out?</p><p>ON HOLD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizaki Arata/Yoake Ryou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life after ReLife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair Warning: if you don't like anything that has to do with Boy's Love or Sexual Intercourse, DO NOT READ.</p><p>Characters introduced in this Chapter:<br/>~ Ryo Yoake<br/>~ Arata Kaizaki<br/>~ Onoya An</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryo’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed as I closed my laptop screen, relieved that I had finally finished my report on subject 015.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, ever since Arata returned back to his ordinary life after he completed the ReLife experiment, the company has been getting successful clients non-stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled a little, I didn’t really expect it to be because of you though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My phone vibrated then lit up to see An calling me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned, I really did not want to speak to her at the moment, but I picked up the phone anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryo! You bastard! Why the hell did you leave me here to wait all by myself?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes twitched, I completely forgot that I promised her that I’d end up going shopping with her for her date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “I’m halfway there though…” I lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar, if you were then i’d hear noi- oh is that Arata?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I instantly popped up from my desk chair, “What? He’s near you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! An no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned, “Why should I care? He’s not a test subject anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>30 seconds passed before my nerves got to me and had me running out the door with my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While running I texted An a message:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where are you? - Me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She replied instantly with a cat sticker making a weird creepy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not telling. - Annoying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned the corner of the street to face a cross way full of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head flipped over to the light that suddenly switched green to signal that you could cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed my way through the crowd to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arata and An seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, so I walked up close so that they couldn’t see me, but i was still able to hear what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you doing standing outside a store?” Arata asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can blame that on Ryo. He promised that he’d help me pick clothes for my date!” She winked after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh? What was the wink for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, are you sure that Ryo is the right person for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but he’s so distant sometimes that I just can’t help but want to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An got close to Arata’s ear, which for some reason irritated me, and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she took a step back Arata reacted, “Huh?! Really? So then it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked out from my hiding spot, “Hey guys, care to fill me in on what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An gasped, “You actually came!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow, “I told you that I was halfway here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An crossed her arms, “Lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arata waved, “Well hello Ryo.” I turned to look at him only to see him giving me a bright smile that had me visibly blushing, “Nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned away from him and answered, “Um...you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is my heart beating out of my chest so hard!? I don’t have feelings, right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head violently at the thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way! He just-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Look at the time! I gotta go boys! I’m gonna be late for my date!” An stuffed her phone into her pocket and ran away, waving at us before turning the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that left just me and Arata, which for some reason bothered me to death, but not in the way that I despise being with him, but a small nerv</span>
  <span>ousness that I wasn't aware of rised from the pit of my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...um, where were you headed before you met up with An?” I asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arata shrugged, “Honestly, I was just taking a walk. Nowhere special in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at him in disbelief, “You...You’re serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, then walked over to my right side and nudged me in my shoulder, “What? You don’t believe me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “It’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned away from him in the direction where I had came from before, “Anyways, since An left, I’m just gonna head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t interject...Just turn around and walk away…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so cruel Ryo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He called me by first name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have at least walked with me, or keep me company…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped in my tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned towards the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, is it that horrid to hang out with me?” Arata asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to him, “I didn’t say that.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll hang out with me?” Arata asked with googly eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes I said googly eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is my very FIRST book on this site. So yeah, the chapter is short, sorry, i promise the next will be longer.</p><p>I actually just finished this anime and currently reading the manga (which I never knew existed).<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, this was honestly random, I wanted to see if anybody was writing fanfics for these two, but it turned out that there wasn't much actually :( , so I took the liberty to gift you readers this book  yeah.</p><p>So just fair warning, Ryo might not act like how he does in the anime and manga because well, I have a tendency to change characters personalities along the way of writing fanfics (i write on Wattpad).</p><p>Anyways, that's all I had to say, see you guys next chapter! &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>